Baba baby
by Patty Padfoot
Summary: Hermione dá uma de Kelly Key e adivivinha quem é o professor?


centerJá que toda fic tem isso eu vou por: Os personagens citados nessa joça não são meus são da titia Joanne, que está cheia da grana, e feliz da vida. E ela não pode me processar(poder pode) porque eu sou uma garota que não fez nada pra ela, e essa fic não tem nada de lucrativo, até porque é uma babaquice total, e quem ia dar algum dinheiro por esse texto podre?? Eu fiz só por diversão!/center ppp  
Hermione Granger tinha um segredo, ela era apaixonada por professores bem mais velhos(tipo o professor Snape), mas Snape não dava bola para ela nos 4 primeiros anos dela na Hog, porém no 5º ano, Mione estava com 15 anos(dããããã), e assim que voltou a Hogwarts, abalou corações, até o de Simas, Rony nem falava mais com ela por gaguejava tanto que ninguém entendia, Snape apaixonou-se por ela, ao perceber sua reação, Mione riu para si mesma, à noite ela foi até o aposento do professor, numa das masmorras e começou a cantar:  
  
p  
  
iVocê não acreditou, você nem me olhou br  
  
disse que eu era muito nova pra você, mas  
  
br agora que eu cresci você quer me namorar p Você não acreditou, você se quer notou br  
  
disse que eu era muito nova pra você, mas br  
  
agora que eu cresci você quer me namorar p Não vou acreditar nesse falso amor, br Que só quer me iludir, me enganar, br Isso é caô p  
  
E pra não dizer que eu sou ruim eu vou deixar você br  
  
me olhar, só olhar, só olhar br  
  
..... pp  
  
E começa a tirar os sapatos, as meias, e faz um strip para o professor de poções, p Baba olha o que perdeu.. br Baba a criança cresceu br Bem feito pra você é, agora eu sou mais eu.../ip  
  
Snape, que não está entendendo o porque da atitude da aluna: br - Srta. Gran...... p se encosta na estante, nisso, um caldeirão cai em sua cabeça. Puft, Snape cai desmaiado... p  
  
Harry e Rony, que estão passando por ali, escutaram, e foram ver o que tinha acontecido. br Quando vêem Mione peladona e Snape caido no chão. Rony pergunta:  
  
p - Mione o que é isso? O que você fez com o Ensebado? br  
  
- Eu juro que não fiz nada! br  
  
- Tá bom Srta. Hermione Granger, eu finjo que acredito valeus? br  
  
- Tá me chamando de metirosa? br  
  
- Nããão, o sabe, o estou falando com o Harry, sabe ele tomou poção polissuco! br  
  
- Rony, pense pelo lado bom, Snape vai ficar uns dias de ropouso depois disso, logo: Sem aula de poções, sem Ensebado! - Disse Harry com uma cara de retardado, como semprebr  
  
- Cala a boca seu nojento! br  
  
- Ai Rony você é muito grosso!!! br  
  
- Você vai ver o que é grosso, seu boiola!!! br  
  
- Ai eu quero ver!!!!! br - Porra meu eu odeio viado!! Sai daqui seu merda!!! br - Pára com isso!!!! - Grita a sangue - ruim com voz de pato. br  
  
- Fica quieta sua piranha!!! br  
  
- Rony, como ousa?? br  
  
- Eu falo o que eu quiser sangue - ruim, dentuça com voz de pato, CDF do cacete, sai daqui sua podre!!! br - Ae Weasley!!!! Vejo que está aprendendo! - Fala o lindo, loiro, rico, poderoso, sonserino, muito fokede, gostoso, maravilhoso, melhor de todos: Draco Malfoy! Bom, não me perguntem o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas ele sempre está aparecendo em lugares inesperados! br  
  
- Malfoy. Não se mete, aliás, mete sim, mas em mim! br  
  
- Potter seu viado cala essa boca! Crucio! - Ouve-se a voz de Malfoy, sim, ele iria levar uma detenção, ou quem sabe uma suspensão, mas vaelu a pena! Só se via o "Cicatriz" se contorcendo no chão frio da masmorra de Snape, e gemendo(duplo sentido). br  
  
- Malfoy, você é doido? Vai levar uma suspensão! br  
  
- Eu sei Weasley, eu sei, mas valeu a pena! br  
  
- É mesmo, não sei o que a Gina viu nesse "Cicatriz"! br  
  
- É, ela é bem bonita... br - Quer, eu te ponho na fita dela? br - Eu faço isso sozinho Weasley, e você, sempre pensei que fosse se casar com a Granger, grande mudança.... br - E eu Malfoy, me desculpe por duvidar da sua sexualidade, por andar sempre com Crabbe(eu não sei se é assim q se escreve) e Goyle. br - Pó, todo mundo hein! O-º' br - Me põe na fita da Parkinson ai... br - Parkinson?? Ah, Pensy lixão da Baia de Guanabara? Aquela garota é podre, porque você não fica com a Bulstrode (a Emilia, eu não sei o nome dela direito). br - Valeu, mas que baia é essa ai? br - É uma lá do Rio de Janeiro no Brasil! br - Então tá, se você diz. br - Ok Weasley, agora se você quer tornar-se meu amigo, temos que começar comprando umas vestes novas para você. br  
  
- Valeu então, quando pode ser? br - Amanhã eu vejo. br - Vamos lá na McDonald's ou no Dullbledore, eu quero mudar de casa, não agüento mais esses grifinórios podres! br - Amanhã Weasley, vá dormir! Eu também preciso! brpp  
  
N/A 1: Dias depois, a autora que tem problemas mentais, não sabe mais o que escrever, mas insiste em. Bom, o colégio dela tá em greve, e ela está entediada, a prima dela já mandou ela ler Todos os Nossos Ontens 500 mil vezes, mas ela tá com preguiça, assim como todos os amigos dela.p  
  
N/A 2: Tudo que está entre parênteses "( )" dãããã, são os pensamentos da autora, ops se eu sou a autora, logo são meus pensamentos! Dãããã!!!p  
  
N/A 3: Se você já leu essa song em algum blig, você sabe que ela não é assim, mas ela é de minha autoria e eu faço o que eu quero com o que é meu! Os personagens são da J.K., mas a fic é minha!p  
  
N/A 4: Leiam Quando o Sangue Fala Mais Alto, uma D/G da Carol Maphoter. 


End file.
